Military
by kyungsoodll
Summary: Ketika Jongin yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya dipaksa untuk mengikuti wajib militer diusianya yang masih muda. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan dimana dia tidur sekamar dengan wanita, Kyungsoo, Sunbae yang paling tegas & disiplin. Apakah Jongin bisa melupakan Krystal dan mencintai Kyungsoo? Sunbaenya?. "Aku berbeda dari mereka Jongin-sshi.Apa kau suka?". KAISOO, GS. CHP 5'S UP
1. chapter 1

Title: Military.

Author:Kyungsoodll.

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In.

Other Cast: Other EXO Member, Krystal Jung, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk Suju), Kim Heechul Suju, Choi Siwon Suju, Lee Jinki (Onew Shinee) .

Rating: PG 15+

Length: Chaptered.

Note: Gender Switch for Uke,, KaiSoo Focus

.

.

.

**+++MILITARY+++**

.

.

.

Kabut pagi menyelimuti hari minggu itu, hari dimana semua orang terbangun untuk berjalan-jalan pagi atau membeli es krim dan sebagainya.

Tapi tidak di barak tentara di salah satu negara yang mewajibkan wajib militer itu.

Yap, Korea Selatan.

"Ya benar sekali Park Chanyeol 20 sit-up lagi untukmu pagi ini." Pinta seorang yeoja bermata bulat dan mempunyai kulit bersih itu.

**Do Kyungsoo.**

Wanita mungil yang mempunyai rambut sebahu, mata besar, dan bibir berbentuk hati ini sangatlah cantik dan mempesona. Dia adalah idaman semua pria yang ada di markas tentara ini. Tapi jangan terkecoh dengan muka imutnya. Jauh didalam dirinya, dia mempunyai sifat disiplin dan berani yang terkadang melampaui batas pria pada umumnya. Oh jangan lupakan bakatnya dalam memasak dan bernyanyi.

"Apa salahku Kyungsoo-noona?" Tanya pria -yang diketahui- bernama Chanyeol yang baru saja menyibakkan selimutnya yang tipis itu.

**Park Chanyeol.**

Pria yang satu ini adalah salah satu peserta wamil dan menyukai Do Kyungsoo, seniornya itu. Dia mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan lesung pipit yang sangat menawan hati para gadis. Banyak tentara wanita yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Akan tetapi dia hanya menyukai Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau telat ke lapangan selama 10 menit Prajurit Park, cepat keluar dan lakukan sit-up atau aku akan melaporkannya ke Jendral Park -Jung Soo- sekarang juga." Tegasnya dengan papan jalan di tangan kirinya dan pulpen di tangan kanannya itu.

"B-baiklah Kyungsoo-Noona." Jawab Chanyeol lemas.

"Hai! Panggil aku dengan sebutan Sunbae-nim, oke hukuman mu jadi 2 kali lipat." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tak segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang -menurut Chanyeol- berat tersebut.

"Ta-tapi."

"Kalau begitu lakukan di dorm tentara wanita sekarang juga." Balasnya tegas

"Ku tunggu dalam waktu 5 menit atau kau akan mendapat hukuman 5 kali lipat dari Jendral Kim -Heechul-." Lanjut wanita cantik itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha mengumpalkan nyawanya yang entah sedang berkeliaran.

Setelah Kyungsoo Keluar dari dorm -Chanyeol-, dia pun menunggu didepan pintu seperti katanya tadi dan bersender disebelah pintu dan menggigit pulpennya. Tiba-tiba seorang tentara cantik mendatanngi Kyungsoo dan memukul bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa masalahmu Baek?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget kepada wanita -temannya- di depannya itu.

**Byun Baekhyun.**

Teman Do Kyungsoo dia adalah wanita yang cantik dengan mata kecilnya dan kulitnya yang sangat indah. Dia mempunyai perasaan terpendam untuk Chanyeol, hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Walaupun dia tahu kalo Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah sekali pun membenci Kyungsoo, karena dia tahu, Kyungsoo nggak mudah jatuh cinta

"Kau keterlaluan sekali Kyungsoo." Ucap wanita bernama Baekhyun itu to the point.

"Lalu? Dia sudah sering melanggar, kau mau dipanggil sama atasan hanya karena hoobae kita nggak disiplin?" Tanya Kyungsoo Ke Baekhyun.

"E-enggak juga." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Chanyeol tapi dia menyukaiku tapi ini peraturan da-pfftttgsgjs." Mulut Kyungsoo itu udah di bekep sama Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo berbicara terlalu jauh.

"Diamlah, kau berbicara didepan pintu dormnya." Bisik Baekhyun ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol pun keluar dari Dormnya dan menyaksikan kedua Sunbae nya sedang melakukan maksudku salah satunya sedang membekap mulut salah satunya. Oke ini membingungkan.

"Ku dengar salah satu daari kalian menyebutkan namaku, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ke kedua tentara cantik itu.

"Tidak ada. Baek urusi dia, dan kau Prajurit Park, jika kau berani lolos dari hukuman ini, tak akan ada jaminan kau akan hidup 30 menit setelahnya. Mengerti kalian berdua?!" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat kedua manusia di depannya bergidik ngeri.

"S-siap." Jawab mereka gugup.

Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan santainya, yaa sebenarnya alasan dia menyuruh Baekhun untuk menghukum Chanyeol, agar mereka berdua bisa saling mencintai, dan Chanyeol bisa melupakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau dihukum apa?" Tanya Baekhyun intens.

"Sial." Umpat Chanyeol.

**+++MILITARY+++**

DUG...

DUG...

DUG...

Terdengar Suara benturan antara roda koper dan lantai tangga yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Sehingga membuat semua orang tidak nyaman mendengarnya.

"Jongin sayang, angkat kopernya, jangan dibawa kayak gitu, berisik nak." Ucap wanita yang masih berumur 40an itu.

**Kim Jongin.**

Pria yang baru berusia 19 tahun dan dipaksa oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk melaksanakan wamil. Pria ini tinggi dan berkulit eksotis yang sangat indah oh ya jangan lupakan kelopak matanya yang sangat indah itu.

"Ya ya ya terserah." Jawab Jongin -pria yang membawa tas dengan suara yang tidak harmonis- dengan ketus.

"Kau masih benci hari ini?" Tanya ibu Jongin.

"Aku benci kenapa ada hari ini." Jawab Jongin cuek.

"Hanya 2 tahun Jongin, setelah itu kau akan kuliah seperti anak yang lainnya, bukannya Sehun juga ikut?" Tanya wanita itu lembut.

TINGGGGTONGGGG...

"Ada tamu." Gumam Ibu Jongin.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu Kai sebelum pergi." Pesan Ibu Jongin dan langsung membuka pintu rumah keluarrga kim tersebut.

"Hallo Nyonya Kim apa kabar?" Sapa orang yang berdiri dibalik pintu itu.

-Pas sekali- Batin Jongin sambil menyeringai.

**Oh Sehun.**

Teman Jongin dari kecil, bersama Krystal -Mantan Jongin-. Sebenarnya dia duluan yang menyukai Krystal, tapi entah mengapa Krystal memilih Jongin daripada dirinya. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak pernah benci dengan Jongin. bahkan dia berterima kasih kepada jongin karena dia jadi lebih banyak tahu tentang Krystal. Fisiknya bisa dibilang sempurna. Tinggi dan putih bagai susu oh ya anugrah dari tuhan bukan? dia punya muka yang sangat barat

"Oh kau rupanya Sehun, Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Ibu Jongin ramah. Sehun adalah teman Jongin dari kecil, jadi beliau telah menanggap Sehun sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Sudah tante, tapi sepertinya ayam itu menggoda." Jawabnya sambil mencium ayam goreng yang wanginya sampai ke ruang tamu itu. Sementara Jongin hanya melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh orang awam.

"Baiklah silahkan makan dulu." Tawar Ibu Jongin ramah.

"Dengan senang hati." Balas Sehun sambil memamerkan eyesmilenya.

Sehun pun duduk disamping Jongin yang sedang makan dengan Khidmat. Merasa ada orang asing, spontan Jongin langsung mengambil piringnya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin makanannya diambil.

"Tenanglah kawan, aku gak akan mengambil makananmu itu." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Dan terlihat aura tenang terlukis di wajah Jongin saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun tadi.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap wajah Jongin.

"Menurutmu? Setelah kejadian kemarin?" Jawabnya dengan kesal.

-Flashback-

Pagi itu Jongin sengaja mengajak seseorang -yang spesial- ke taman. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada seseorang itu, karena dia tahu bahwa orang itu akan kesal seumur hidup dengannya.

"Jongin." Teriak seseorang yang telah ditunggu Jongin selama 10 menit itu.

"Krys...tal." Sapanya balik.

"Ada apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya seseorang yang ditunggu Jongin yang diketahui bernama Krystal itu.

"Baiklah aku akan to the point Krystal." Ucap Jongin sebagai kalimat pembukanya.

"Bicaralah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku ga pernah suka sama kamu Krystal."

"Aku menerimamu karena..."

"Aku takut kau akan menjauh setelah aku menolakmu."

"Tapi aku gabisa bohong Krystal, aku nggak cinta bahkan suka sama kamu."

"Jadi lebih baik kita..."

PLAAKK...

"...Putus." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar dan mendapat tamparan di pipi kirinya oleh Krystal.

"Kamu. Jahat." Balas Krystal.

"Ini ada coklat permintaan maaf aku." Jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa kamu kayak gini?!" Emosi Krystal pun meluap-luap.

"Aku besok bakal WaMil." Jawab Jongin lagi.

"Hei! Kim Jongin!" Bentak Krystal dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin pun langsung pergi dari taman itu dan menyeringai saat mendengar teriakan dari Krystal.

-flashback End-

"Kenapa harus kesal? Kau yang memutuskannya." Tanya Sehun sambil makan ayam yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Entahlah, aku jadi kesal saat dia menamparku, tapi mengambil coklatku. dasar wanita aneh." Balas Jongin

"Mungkin kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan tentara besok." Celetuk Sehun asal.

"Hei! Mana ada tentara yang cantik? Mereka pasti tegas dan menyeramkan." Jawab Jongin sambil menunjukkan 2 jarinya ke atas meja makan.

"Awas entar kemakan kata-katanya." Balas Sehun sambil terkekeh dan hanya dibalas dengan alis kiri jongin yang mengangkat /?.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Ibu Jongin kepada Sehun da Jongin.

"Sudah." Jawab mereka kompak.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Jongin dan Sehunpun sudah sampai didepan markas tentara terbesar di korea. Yaa mereka akan ada disini selama 2 tahun kedepan, jadi mereka harus membiasakan diri mulai dari detik ini.

"Apakah kalian calon prajurit buat wamil tahun ini?" Tanya seorang tentara cantik itu ramah.

"I-iya." Jawab mereka gugup.

"Baiklah kalian boleh ikut saya, pembukaan akan dibuka 5 menit lagi." Ajak tentara itu.

Lu Han.

Seorang wanita yang tak kalah cantik dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, bahkan mereka bertiga disebut-sebut sebagai tentara tercantik musim ini. Fisiknya bisa dibilang seperti Barbie. Muka, bibir dan hidung yang kecil, mata yang indah membuat kaum adam tak akan pernah mau mengedipkan mata dari makhluk yang satu ini. _  
><em>

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Luhan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

-Oke, Luhan- Batin Sehun.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kedalam lapangan markas tentara tersebut dan melihat banyak orang yang mendaftar untuk wamil tahun ini. Yaa dari berbagai usia 20-30 tahunan, dengan model rambut yang sama semua, rapi dan simple.

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka pun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh halo apa kabar Luhan Sunbae-nim." Sapa Kyungsoo sopan.

"Oh halo Kyungsoo-sshi, ya aku baik saja, bagaimana semua baik?" Tanya Luhan berbasa-basi.

"Yaa sebentar lagi pembukaan dimulai sebaiknya kau bersiap Sunbae-nim." Jawab Kyungsoo. Diapun melihat kearah Jongin dan dan Sehun dari bawah hingga atas, secara bergantian.

"Ah aku lupa, aku harus ke Minseok sekarang juga, antarkan mereka Kyungsoo-sshi." Ucap Luhan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Yaahh..." Desah Sehun kecewa.

Kyungsoo pun langsung melangkah pergi dan dicegat oleh Jongin dengan cara memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun langsung berhenti dan melihat Jongin dengan intens.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Wanita tadi bilang kau harus mengantarkan kami."

"Menurutmu aku akan mengantarkan kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya di atas perut.

"Itu adalah perintah dari Sunbae mu." Balas Kai gamau kalah.

" Rrrghh Baiklah." Gerutu Kyungsoo dan langsung mengambil langkahnya.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

-Unik- Batin Jongin dengan sunggingan di bibirnya.

**+++MILITARY+++**

"Akhir kata dari saya terimakasih dan selamat datang."

PROK...

PROK...

PROK...

Jendral Park pun menyelesaikan pidato pembukanya untuk para pria yang akan menjalani wamil untuk 2 tahun kedepan.

"Dan untuk para senior diharapkan memberikan seragam kepada calon prajurit kita." Perintah Jendral Choi -Siwon-.

Kyungsoo pun segera membagikan seragam kepada prajurit-prajurit dan tiba giliran untuk Jongin.

"Apakah pukulan itu dari pacarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ke Jongin.

"..."

"Pasti da marah gara-gara kamu putusin."

"..."

"Tenang aja, pulang dari sini, tunjukkan dia siapa itu kau." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin. Dia bukannya nggak ngerti, tapi dia ganyangka kalo wanita itu -Kyungsoo- tau semua arti dari bekas tamparan yang ada di pipi Jongin.

"Ingat ini. Aku hebat." Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin yang terdengar err. Kyungsoo pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang termenung.

-Apa-apaan ini.-

-Nggak Mungkin.- Batin Jongin.

**+++MILITARY+++**

"Jendral Kim." Ucap Prajurit Lee -JinKi- sambil hormat.

"Yaa ada apa Prajurit Lee?" Tanya Jendral Kim.

"Jumlah pendaftar wamil diluar dugaan, oleh sebab itu ada 2 orang yang nggak mendapatkan tempat tidur." Jelas Prajurit Lee.

"Apa nggak ada kamar lain?" Tanya Jendral Park serius.

"Ada. Tapi..." Prajurit Lee menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tapi?" Tanya Jendral Park penasaran.

"Untuk satu orang, dia bisa satu barak dengan anggota saya..."

"Dan saya dengar Kyungsoo tidur sendiri di baraknya mungkin saja jika kita..." Kata-kata Prajurit Lee pun terputus ketika...

"Taruh saja, suruh saja dia tidur disana, dia tidak mungkin macam-macam karena pasti akan ketahuan bukan?" Tanya Jendral Park.

"I-iya sih, tapi apa bisa?" Tanya Prajurit Lee ragu.

"Bisa, dan saya tau Kyungsoo itu gimana kita bisa mempercayai mereka berdua." Jelas Prajurit Park.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan beri tahu Kyungsoo." Balas prajurit Lee tak lupa sebelumnya dia hormat dan mencari Kyungsoo.

**+++MILITARY+++**

"Baiklah Jika sudah diizinkan oleh Jendral Park." Jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-sshi, jika dia macam-macam, aku selalu berada disampingmu." Ucap Prajurit Lee.

"Baiklah Sunbae-nim, asalkan bukan Prajurit Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae." Balasnya ringan.

"Oh ya, dia yang akan se-kamar dengan mu itu adalah adik dari Prajurit Kim Jongdae." Ucap Prajurit Lee.

"Benarkah?." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sangat penasaran. Bukankah jika adik biasanya mempunyai nama yang sama? Jonghun? Jonghyun? Oh Jonghyun adalah kakaknya Jongdae, lalu siapa?

"Iya. Baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Pamit Prajurit Lee.

**+++MILITARY+++**

"Apa kau bilang? Kau akan satu kamar edngan tentara wanita?" Tanya Sehun ke Jongin tak percaya.

Dug...

"Hei! Jangan teriak di kupingku." Balas Jongin dan langsung menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Kau sangat beruntung Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil memiringkan bibirnya.

"Terserahlah."

"Jangan sampai macem-macem, tahan hormon mu Jongin." Kata Sehun terkekeh.

Dug...

"Hei! Dia hanyalah tentara dan wanita." Dan satu lagi jitakan pas sasaran ke jidat Sehun.

"Lalu apa salahnya aiisshhh sakit. Wanita adalah wanita. aku hanya mengingatkanmu." Balas Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Siapa tentara itu? Seperti apa dia? Apa dia bisa membuatku berdetak?" Gumam Jongin lalu ikut pergi untuk mencari dormnya.

**+++MILITARY+++**

"Siapa dia awas aja kalo macam-macam ku jamin hidupnya sampai 20 menit." Gumam Kyungsoo.

TOK...

TOK...

TOK...

"Masuk." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Dan masuklah seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan yang tampan dan merambut hitam maskulin. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo Kuat menahan ini?.

"Oke aku sudah... Kau?" Kyungsoo pun terkejut saat melihat siapa yang akan menjadi roomatesnya kini.

"Kau?" Orang itupun tak kalah kaget dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kita sekamar?!" Teriak mereka berdua.

-hening-

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>#AuthorNote<p>

-Semoga kalian suka sama FF kedua gua wahaha.

-Maaf untuk bahasa yang acakadul

-Jangan lupa baca This Thump Sound juga oke.

-Bye~~~


	2. chapter 2

Title: Military.

Author: Kyungsoodll.

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In.

Other Cast: Other EXO Member.

Rating: PG 15+

Length: Chaptered.

Note: Gender Switch for Uke,, KaiSoo Focus

.

.

.

**+++MILITARY+++**

.

.

.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Apakah kau yang akan menjadi roomate-ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan melipat tangannya diatas perut.

"Menurut Lee Sunbae, iya." Jawab Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

"Oh benarkah?" Balas Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mengarah ke ubin. Dia ragu dan canggung untuk saat ini, maka dari itu, diapun melangkah pergi ke tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu, kau tahu, aku pecinta kebersihan sekedar informasi agar kau tidak tidur diluar." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang sepertinya memberikan sinyal ke Jongin bahwa dia harus mandi sebelum tidur. Dengan bahasa kiasan tentunya. Lalu tiduran di kasurnya itu.

"Apakah artinya aku harus mandi?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah polosnya. Menurut Jongin, dia sudah mandi sebelum datang kemari -barak- jadi, untuk apa dia harus mandi 3 kali.

"Apakah kau ingin tidur diluar Jongin-sshi? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu di perkataanku sebelumnya." Geram Kyungsoo yang langsung beranjak dari posisi yang sebelumnya dan berdiri didepan Jongin. Sangat dekat. Mungkin jika ada yang sedang bermain-main mereka akan mendorongnya -Jongin dan Kyungsoo- hingga terjadi adegan kiss. Tapi, diruangan yang sempit ini hanya ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan pikiran semacam itu akan sangat mustahil.

Kyungsoo pun tepat didepan Jongin. Kyungsoo perlu mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo pun menyeringai dan dengan perlahan menaruh tangan kanannya di tengkuk Jongin hingga muka mereka saling berhadapan.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin?

Oh Jongin sudah tidak kuat dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang innocent itu. Jika ini bukan dibarak, Mungkin dia sudah melampiaskan hawa nafsunya segera. Jongin butuh kamar kecil tolong.

"Kau harus bersih Jongin-sshi, dan mungkin karena kita akan sekamar yang dibawah sana juga harus di bersihkan." Bisik Kyungsoo sexy yang membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya segera setelah mendengar bisikan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk membaca buku. Dengan posisi terlentang dengan kaki yang ditekuk untuk menumpu bukunya agar tegak. Dan punya Jongin juga tidak kalah tegak.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Segera setelah kejadian tadi, Jongin keluar dari dormnya dan mencari-cari Kamar mandi.

"Ahh sial dimana kamar mandi?!" Umpat Jongin setelah mencari-cari kamar mandi dan tidak berhasil menemukannya.

BUGG...

"Aww..." Rintih Jongin. Ternyata dia menabrak sebuah bangunan yang diyakini sebagai.

"Kamar mandi." Gumam Jongin saat membaca tulisan tersebut dan menyeringai licik.

"Tenang saja Kyungsoo Sunbae-nim, akan kulaksanakan perintahmu. Segera." Kata Jongin dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi itu.

"Aahhh sshhh Kyungnaaaarrhhhh." Desah Jongin yang tak terlalu terdengar itu. Membuat seorang pria yang kebetulan lewat memandang benci pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

.

Kyungsoo pun teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidak menyangka akan membisikan sesuatu yang menjijikan kepada Hoobae nya. Seumur hidup Kyungsoo dikenal sebagai seorang yang disiplin dan tangguh. Tidak pernah ada catatan bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang bisa membuat seorang bahkan para pria tergoda oleh bisikannya sendiri. Bisa disimpulkan Jongin yang pertama. Kenapa harus Jongin?. Jongin baru 20 tahun dan 1 tahun dibawah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menginginkan kekasih yang lebih tua dari dirinya, bukan lebih muda seperti Jongin.

"Aku belum bisa melupakan Jongdae." Lirih Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo menyukai Jongdae. Peserta wamil 2 tahun yang lalu yang berhasil membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo takjub akan pesonanya. Jongdae hanyalah pria biasa hingga saat sebuah kalimat sederhana yangg muncul dari bibir Jongdae merubah pandangan Kyungsoo terhadap pria.

'Aku tidak menyukai wanita dari fisiknya, tapi dari pandangan pertama. Aku percaya akan hal cinta pada pandangan pertama Kyungsoo-yah. Apa kau percaya?' Ucap Jongdae saat menghabiskan malam terakhirnya untuk wamil.

Kyungsoo sangat percaya cinta pandangan pertama sangat percaya. Hingga saat dia menanyakan siapa pandangan pertama Jongdae, Jongdae pun menjawab.

'Minseok, Minseok-Noona adalah cinta pandangan pertamaku, apakah jika aku melamarnya dia akan menerimaku Kyungsoo-yah?' Itu dia jawaban Chen yang membuat hati Kyungsoo hancur se hancur-hancurnya.

Bukan hak Kyungsoo untuk memarahi Jongdae karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, apakah jongdae tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo sebagai wanita? Bukan sebagai partner atau tentara biasa. Bisakah Jongdae melihatnya seperti Minseok? Sekali saja.

Setelah kejadian itu, yang Kyungsoo ingat adalah, dia minta izin pulang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamarnya.

Cinta bisa membuat gila daan frustasi.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo mulai menjadi wanita yang cuek, disiplin, tegas, dan sebagainya. Dia tidak menghiraukan pria manapun. Bahkan Jendral Choi -Siwon- yang saat itu belum menjadi Jendral, sempat digadang-gadang menjadi tentara tertampan di Korea Selatan ini tidak bisa membuat Kyungsoo berdebar. Hingga masuklah Park Chanyeol yang terang-terangan mengejar Kyungsoo, hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing. Karena disisi lain sahabatnya yaitu Baekhyun, juga menyukai Chanyeol.

KRIEETT...

Terdengar pintu Dorm yang terbuka. Oh tenang saja, itu bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya Kim Jongin yang hanya mengenakan bawahan panjang alias _topless. _Oke tak ada yang aneh, dari Hoobae yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Tubuhnya yang berkulit tan itu diselimuti air yang masih belum kering, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang basah Kyungsoo.

Dia sempurna.

GLEK...

Tak sengaja Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia tidak pernah merasakan ini setelah Jongdae keluar.

'Apa-apaan ini?' bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin yang sadar telah diperhatikan oleh Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Oh oke Kyungsoo tunjukkan saja jika kau menyukai Jongin. Ingatkah kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Lanjutkan saja urusanmu. Aku ingin tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

"Kau memperhatikanku bukan?" TanyaJongin sambil mengeluarkan ssmirk mematikannya.

'Mati kau Kyungsoo' Batin Kyungsoo segera langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

Di sisi lain Jongin hanya menampakkan senyum kemenangan setelah berhasil 'mengalahkan' Kyungsoo dengan senjata andalannya -tubuhnya-.

.

Malam hari telah menyelimuti bumi. Begitu pula dengan manusia yang telah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut masing-masing.

Lupakan satu orang.

Yaitu Kim Jongin.

Lihatlah posisi tidurnya saat ini. Dia tidur dengan terlentang hanya dengan menggunakan boxer hitamnya dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai perutnya yang _sicpack_ itu.

Jongin pun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar sesuatu yang bunyi dari dalam perutnya.

"Ahh aku ingat, aku belum makan." Ingat Jongin dengan muka yang lusuh karena bangun tidur. Jongin pun sibuk mengelilingi dorm kecil yang ia tempati itu ehem berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah dia punya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?" Gumam Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Diapun mendekati tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Astaga makhluk indah yang satu ini. Lihatlah gaya tidurnya Jongin, dengan posisi selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya dan hanya terlihat rambut coklat yang terlihat manis itu.

Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat wanita yang berada didepannya itu. Astaga, apakah Jongin sudah melupakan Krystal?.

"Kyungsoo-Noona, hei Kyungsoo Sunbae-nim." Kata Jongin sambil menggerak-gerakkan tbuh mungil Kyungsoo. jika ini bukan dibarak, sudah pasti akan Jongin peluk sekarang juga.

Kyungsoopun menyibakkan selimutnya dan terlhat muka Kyungsoo yang masih kusut akibat baru bangun.

"Apa yang kau ekhem apa yang kau inginkan Jongin-sshi." Tanya Kyungsoo yang suara nya sempat serak itu.

"Apa kau punya persediaan makanan?" Tanya Jongin spontan.

"Aku kelaparan, belum makan dari tadi." Lanjut Jongin sambil memegangi perutnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa Jongin belum memakai baju.

"Kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah sadar.

"Yaa disini sangat panas Nun." Jawab Jongin.

"Cepatlah apa kau punya persediaan makanan?" Tanya Jongin tidak sabaran. Masalahnya perutnya seperti ada Perang Dunia.

"Kau pikir aku kulkas Jongin-sshi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyibakkan poninya ke belakang.

"Aku tak peduli apakah kau kulkas atau mesin cuci Noona, aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan dimana persediaan makanan yang kau simpan. Aku yankin kau tidak sedisiplin itu, melihat kau tidur sendiri disini selama ini dan pasti kau mempunyai persediaan makanan bukan?" Jawab Jongin panjang lebar.

"Baiklahh." Desah Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Tapi kau harus menyimpan rahasia ini jongin-sshi, atau kau akan celaka." Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin selalu menepati janjinya Noona, tanya saja Oh Sehun." Balas Jongin percaya diri dengan menempatkan tangan kirinya di dada kanan yang bidang itu.

"Yayaya terserah." Jawab Kyungsoo dan langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Seingat Jongin, Kyungsoo tidur menggunakan pakaian tentara dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki sifat...

Feminim.

Kyungsoo tidur menggunakan _croptee _dan celana dibawah lutut, dan otomatis sebagian perut langsing nan mulus punya Kyungsoo pun terlihat jelas. Jangan lupakan _croptee _yang Kyungsoo pakai hapir transparant, untung saja Kyungsoo memakai Bra.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya sisi seperti itu Nun." Celetuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat sprei kasurnya dan benar saja apa kata Jongin bahwa Kyungsoo menyimpan banyak persediaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang diduga selama ini.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tidak memperhatikan Jongin berbicara tadi.

"Waahhh kau punya banyak persediaan, apa aku boleh mengambil ramen itu." Jawab Jongin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Hei aku tanya tadi kau bilang apa?" Gerutu Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak di jawab oleh Jongin.

"Makasih Nun." Balas Jongin sambil memegang cup ramen di tangan kanannya dan langsung dicegat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Jawab Jongin.

"Aku lapar." Lanjut Jongin.

"Shh haahh, aku akan berbaik hati kali ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau air panas untuk ramen mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Jika tidak mau yas..."

"Baiklah tunjukkan dimana air panas." Balas Jongin saat memotong kalimat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mengambil termos dan memberinya kepada Jongin.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meregangkan Tubuhnya keatas, membuat setengah tubuhnya terlihat.

"Temani aku Kyungsoo-Noona." Pinta Jongin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, aku mengantuk Jongin-sshi." Balas Kyungsoo lemah.

"Duduklah." Tarik Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terduduk.

Kyungsoo pun terpaksa duduk untuk menemani Jongin. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo merasa lelah setleah seharian harus melatih para peserta baru, tapi entah kenapa dia mau diajak Jongin untuk menemaninya makan.

5 menit kemudian Kyungsoo pun tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala menunuduk kebawah, membuat Jongin tidak tega melihat wanita di depannya tertidur dengan baju setengah terbuka. Jongin pun langsung menidurkan Kyungsoo dan menyelimutinya, dan terlihat garisan smirk di bibirnya itu.

**+++MILITARY++**

Kyungsoo pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa dia mengibaskan poninya dengan tangan seperti pagi yang biasa. Tetapi, Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh. Ini bukan kasurnya, ini bukan selimutnya. Dengan setengah sadar Kyungsoo pun melihat ke sebrang, dan itu adalah tempat tidurnya. kenapa dia bisa ada disini, dan ini juga bukan selimutnya.

"Dasar Kim Jongin si keparat." Umpat Kyungsoo kasar. Diapun bangun dari tempat tidur Jongin dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dimana si bajingan itu?" Lanjut umpat Kyungsoo. Dia tidak habis pikir setelah menawarkan air panas dan dibalas seperti ini?.

"Baiklah Kim Jongin akan kutunjukkan siapa itu Do Kyungsoo." Seringai Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kim Jong..."

"In..." Lanjut Kyungsoo yang sempat terputus setelah melihat Jongin sedang memakai handuk.

"Hei Kim Jongin apa kau gila?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin polos.

"Kenapa kau ganti baju disini? Aku adalah wanita kau tahu?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Hei Noona tenang saja, apa kau takut tergoda ha?" Balas Jongin santai.

"Apa kau gila Kim Jongin-sshi?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat dan langsung mengambil seragamnya.

"Kau ini." Geram Kyungsoo.

"Berbaliklah Noona." Perintah Jongin.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berbaliklah atau kau ingin melihat diriku telanjang?" Tanya Jongin Langsung yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Hei Kim Jongin!"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah apakah berdebar adalah salah satu penyebab jatuh cinta?"

.

.

.

"Tapi Sehun, ini bahaya, aku bisa gila kalo seperti ini terus menerus."

.

.

.

**+++MILITARY+++**

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

><p>#AuthorNote<p>

-Hai kalian ini update-an nya woohoooo

-Haha FF yang lainnya belum sempet Update.

-Oh ya banyak juga kemaren yang nge-review dan rata-rata isinga gara-gara bahasa gua yang gak baku pokoknya acakadul lah.

-Oke maafkan kesalahan Author atas bahasa Chapter sebelumnya /Bow Bow/.

-Chapter ini full KaiSoo ya wahaha.

-Oh iya di FF gua yang sebelumnya gua bilang kalo gua ga bakal cepet apdet karena mau ujian dan disekolah gua itu ujian totalnya 3 mingguan, tapi masih aja bikin FF baru. Setelah ini dengan resmi gua bakal hiatus selama ujian. Doakan gua sukses kawan. terutama di IPA, PKN /bow bow/.

-Thanks

**yixingcom, **

**Doaddict, **

**exindira, **

**younlaycious88, **

**Lady SooJong, **

**I****nsooie baby, **

**SyiSehu, **

**kimhyera96, **

**ruixi, **

**kyungiNoru, **

**diva, **for your review /bowbow/.

-Dan makasih buat yang follow dan fav dan sebagainya ailapyah /bowbow/.

-Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Military.

Author: Kyungsoodll.

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In.

Other Cast: Other EXO Member.

Rating: PG 15+

Length: Chaptered.

Note: Gender Switch for Uke,, KaiSoo Focus. Bagian tembak-tembakan itu terinspirasi dari drama To The Beautiful You.

.

.

.

**+++MILITARY+++**

.

.

.

Previous

"Berbaliklah Noona." Perintah Jongin.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berbaliklah atau kau ingin melihat diriku telanjang?" Tanya Jongin Langsung yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Hei Kim Jongin!"

.

"Banyak omong sekali kau Do Kyungsoo. Apa salahnya kau berbalik?" Tukas Jongin yang jengkel karena menurutnya Kyungsoo sangat berlebihan.

"Apa kau bilang? Banyak omong? Dasar kau lelaki mesum sialan! Kau tidak tahu jika kau 'menumpang ' di kamar ini, aku adalah pemil-HEI." Kata-kata Kyungsoo pun terpotong karena baru saja melihat Jongin yang merentangkan handuknya yang menutupi area pinggul hingga lutut belakangnya. Nampak punggung tegak berwarna tan yang sangat maskulin itu. Apakah Kyungsoo kuat?

Sementara Kyungsoo yang masih saja memaki-maki Jongin, Jongin hanya asik melakukan 'kegiatan' bersiulnya disela-sela mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Argghh dasar Kim Jongin si manusia otak mesum keparat tingkat jendral! Atas bumi apa aku harus berurusan bahkan sekamar dengannya?" Maki Kyungsoo lalu dia beranjak pergi dari kamarnya sambil…

BANGGG...

Membanting pintu.

"Noona? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kim Jongin." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah.

"Park Chanyeol?!" Ujar Kyungsoo yang kaget akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang 'tak diundang' itu.

Apakah pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu mengarah ke ade3gan intim?

Jangan lupakan bahwa Kyungsoo masih memakai baju tadi malam; Croptee yang hampir transparan dan hampir memperlihatkan perutnya yang putih mulus itu, dan celana selututnya yang tergulung hingga setengah paha. Lengkap sudah surga duniawi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, langsung menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang merasa malaikat sedang turun, Sebaliknya Kyungsoo merasa malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah menunggu dirinya dibelakang Chanyeol dan memberi senyum'kematiannya'.

Untuk informasi saja, dorm Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat jauh dari kelompok dorm yang lain. Ini karena dulu Kyungsoo adalah anak dari salah satu Jendral besar disana, jadi Kyungsoo lebih di 'spesialkan'.

"Ah maafkan aku Noona ehm maksudku Kyungsoo Sunbaenim, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan pagi dan tidak sengaja kemari dan mendengar teriakanmu dan Jongin?" Jelas Chanyeol yang diakhiri nada bertanya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukannya 'tidak sengaja' datang ke wilayah dorm Jongin dan Kyungsoo, itu hanya kebiasaan paginya. Kebiasaan pagi melihat sunbaenim yang bisa membuat jantungnya melemah seketika.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan tapi jelas.

"Ha? I-iya?" Jawab Chanyeol bingung, karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan yang tidak memakai _embel-embel_ Sshi, Sunbae maupun Hoobae.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Mungkin selama ini hubungan kita tidak baik, karena aku sering menghukum-mu. Tapi untuk kali ini bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?" Lanjut Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Aku hhh-aku akan memberikan bahkan melaksanakan apa yang kau minta Chanyeol-ah. Aku hanya ingin pertolonganmu, bolehkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Apa saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha menahan senyum nistanya. Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, seorang lelaki normal yang satu ini sudah membayangkan semuanya, mulai dari kencan malam dilanjutkan ciuman hangat yang panas dan untuk penutup ialah berakhir diranjang. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan satu-satunya jika Chanyeol memanfaatkannya baik-baik.

"Apa saja, ya tapi, kau tahu, aku tak akan memberikan kehormatanku." Dan tentu saja kata-kata Kyungsoo yang ini membuyarkan 'aksi penutup' yang di bayangkan Chanyeol. Tapi, bukankah masih ada kesempatan untuk merasakan bibir Kyungsoo? Tentu, asal tidak terdahului oleh Kim Jongin, yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Ah iya, aku tahu tenang saja." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum anehnya.

"Baiklah, apa permintaan mu Noona? Maksudku Kyungsoo Sunbae-nim?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit penasaran karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meminta pertolongannya.

"Rahasiakan semuanya yang terjadi pagi ini." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang harus dirahasiakan, apakah Kyungsoo menceritakan sesuatu?

"Rahasiakan apa yang kau lihat dan dengar. Ku mohon." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah." Balas Kyunsoo dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol. Oh Chanyeol ingin mati saja. Tapi apakah Kyungsoo lupa, akan Baekhyun?

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berpegangan tangan itupun hanya tersenyuum pahit. Oh apakah Jongin cemburu? Kenapa tidak masuk saja dalam adegan tersebut? Menjadi perusak moment Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Apakah kau masih belum yakin akan perasaan mu? Apakah kau butuh foto Krystal?

"Oh apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Kukira aku sedang menonton drama percintaan episode terakhir." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan jika didengar yang merusak moment Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"Sudah, bahkan daritadi aku tidak ingin mengganti channel ini kau tahu." Jawab Jongin dan Jongin pun langsung pergi dari tempat dia berdiri yang mengakibatkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol harus mundur satu langkah untuk memberikan celah untuk Jongin yang ingin lewat.

**+++ MILITARY+++**

Jongin pun pergi ke lapangan untuk mencari Sehun, ya sahabat karibnya dari kecil itu, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu aneh yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hei Oh Sehun!" Teriak Jongin yang membuat nama yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh.

"Hei, jangan teriak bodoh." Balas Sehun dengan ketus. Wajar saja Sehun ketus kepada Jongin. Karena Jongin berteriak seperti dihutan.

"Hehe maafkan aku." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum nistanya.

"Apa yang kau mau hitam." Tanya Sehun masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau ketus sekali disaat sahabatmu ingin bercerita." Rengek jongin yang membuat sehun ingin muntah.

"Kau menjijikan sekali Kim Jongin. Kenapa aku ingin berteman denganmu dulu?" Ujar Sehun dengan wajahnya yang seakan-akan ingin muntah itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Ini tentang Wanita." Balas Jongin mulai serius.

"Tanyakan saja pada dokter Oh." Jawab Sehun dengan datar.

"Untuk para Tentara dipersilahkan ke lapangan segera dalam lima menit." Terdengar suara pengumuman dari senior untuk para tentara yang membuat Jongin kecewa karena tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Baiklah kau berhutang cerita padaku saat makan siang." Ujar Sehun lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang termenung itu.

"Haruskah aku menceritakannya?" Gumam Jongin sambil mengetukkan telunjuknya ke meja.

**+++ MILITARY+++**

Semua tentara sudah berada di lapangan sekarang. Mereka akan dilatih memakai senjata hingga sore nanti.

"Baiklah apa semua sudah bersiap?" Tanya Jendral Park.

"Siap!" Jawab semua tentara kompak.

"Baiklah sekarang untuk para senior silahkan pimpin pemanasan dan sekitar jam setengah delapan, kita mulai latihan kita."

"Siap!" Jawab para senior tidak kalah kompak.

"Ingat semua, kita latihan untuk berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu kita diserang orang Negara sebelah. Apa kalian siap?" Tanya Jendral Park sekali lagi.

"Siap!" Jawab semua tentara sekali lagi.

"Baiklah Prajurit Lee pimpin sekarang hingga sore nanti." Perintah Jendral Park.

"Siap Jendral." Balas Prajurit Lee.

"Dan untuk Sunbae Pria latihlah para Hoobae kalian mengerti!?" Lanjut Jendral Park.

"Siap Jendral!" Jawab para Prajurit senior itu.

"Dan untuk tentara Wanita kalian tau tugas kalian bukan?" Tanya Jendral Park memastikan.

"Kami siap Jendral." Jawab para Prajurit Wanita tak kalah tegas dan kompak.

"Khusus buat Prajurit Wanita Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han, dan Baek Hyun." Jendral Park menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kalian ikut berlatih perang dengan para tentara wajib militer lainnya." Lanjut Jenrdal Park.

"Siap Jendral!" Jawab ketiga Prajurit Wanita kompak.

"Baiklah saya kira sudah cukup, ingatlah anggap latihan kali ini seperti perang sesungguhnya. Mengerti!?" Tanya Jendral Park.

"Siap! Mengerti!" Jawab semua tentara. Jendral Park pun menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan beranjak pergi diikuti ke empat prajurit lain dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah sekarang ambil posisi. Segera!" Perintah Prajurit Lee.

"Choi Minho-Sshi, pimpin senam kali ini, ah aku tahu panggil dua orang untuk senam bersama-mu." Perintah Prajurit Lee kepada salah satu teman sekamarnya.

"Baiklah yang namanya Kim Jongin-Sshi maju." Perintah prajurit Choi yang membuat salah satu Prajurit wanita itu terkekeh.

"Sa-saya?" Tanya Jongin heran. Untuk apa seniornya itu memanggil dirinya?.

"Iya kamu, cepat kedepan jangan banyak bertanya." Perintah Prajurit Wu –Yifan- yang kebetulan ada di samping Prajurit Choi.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya Jongin selagi melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang menahan tawanya setengah mati, Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan direncanakan Prajurit Choi,Lee, dan Wu, karena mereka terkenal sering menjahili peserta wajib militer.

"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati Kim." Gumam Kyungsoo. Sambil berusaha menahan posisi berdirinya kini.

Jongin sudah berada di depan semua tentara lainnya dia hanya bias menggunakan wajah kebingungan dengan mencari SOS ke Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Senior Wu. Yang sontak membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin kebingungan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sunbae-sunbaenya kali ini? Apakah dia akan digagahi? Apakah Seniornya tidak pernah bertemu wanita setelah memasuki Academy ini? Atau mereka sakit hati karena ditolak Do Kyungsoo yang cantik itu? Apa? Cantik?. Sementara Wanita yang bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut hanya menyeringai tanpa suara di samping Baekhyun.

"Hei? Apa kau kira kami tidak normal? Buka saja bajumu. Kau memimpin senam dengan bertelanjang dada." Jelas Lee Sunbae yang membuat Jongin menghembuskan napas setelah itu menahannya lagi.

Buka baju dan memimpin senam? Apa kalian gila?- Pikir Jongin.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Kim Jongin-sshi, apa kau kenal Lee Taemin?" Tanya Choi Sunbae yang membuat semua orang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan dia." Lanjut Choi Sunbae.

"Aku, sepupunya." Jawab Jongin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ya, Lee Taemin adalah sepupu Jongin yang paling dekat, lebih dekat daripada kakaknya sendiri, Jongdae dan Jonghyun.

"Apa? Baiklah kembali ke tempatmu Kim Jongin-Sshi." Balas Choi Sunbae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Jika kau pulang atau bertemu dengannya, katakan padanya aku mencintainya dan tunggu aku." Lanjut Choi Sunbae yang membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"Jadi? Kau? Minho hyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara yang tidak bias dibilang kecil itu.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menjilat ujung gigi atasnya kecewa. Dia kira dia akan melihat punggunng atletis itu lagi. Ternyata tidak.

Tunggu dulu. Apa?

"Hei Kim Jongin! Jangan berteriak seperti dihutan! Dan kau Choi Minho kembali kemari." Perintah Wu Sunbae yang langsung dituruti oleh keduanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Minho-Sshi." Tanya Wu sunbae yang penasaran kenapa 'sasarannya' itu tiba-tiba diselamatkan oleh manusia jangkung bermata bulat yang bernama Choi Minho ini.

"Dia sepupu kekasihku Wu, kau tahu jika aku melakukan kesalahan padanya, bias saja kekasihku menjauhi ku." Jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu selagi kami temanmu kau bebas." Balas Lee Sunbae lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terimakasih kawan." Balas Choi Sunbae sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Pemanasan pagipun dilanjutkan selama setengah jam setelah kejadian –pertemuan mengharukan antara calon ipar- yang terdengar terlalu drama dan menggelikan bagi sebagian orang.

Setelah selesai pemanasan, para tentara pun sudah berbaris rapi lagi dan para tentara wanita sudah memberikan peralatan perang masing-masing.

"Apa kau berkeringat?" Tanya seorang tentara manis kepada pemuda putih jangkung itu.

"Ya Luhan Sunbae-nim." Jawab Pemuda itu sambil terus mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Jika tidak kuat, beristirahatlah jangan dipaksakan." Tawar Luhan yang merasa kasihan karena melihat muka Sehun yang pucat itu.

"Ah tidak usah Sunbae aku akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu." Balas Sehun yang sedang meniupkan dahinya itu.

"Hei Luhan-Sshi teruslah bergerak!" Teriak Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan lama sekali dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah Sehun-Sshi." Jawab Luhan sambil bergerak ke samping untuk memberikan alat perang latihan lainnya.

.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau juga ikut latihan berperang? Kau kan wanita." Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan pakaian perang Kyungsoo, percis seperti istri yang sedang merapikan baju suaminya yang ingin pergi berangkat kerja.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo Singkat sambil mengusap-unsap rompi perangnya itu

"Jawaban apa itu Do Kyungsoo." Balas Baekhyun cemberut sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak tahu alasan pastinya Baekhyun, yang pasti ayahku selalu bilang bahwa aku harus menjadi wanita yang kuat." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Baek, kau tahu, kau seperti seorang wanita yang baru saja mendengar pacarnya ingin meminta izin wajib militer." Goda Kyungsoo yang membuat baekhyun tersenyum.

"Yaudah sana pergi yeobo." Usir Baekhyun dengan menahan tawanya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya untuk sepasang kekasih itu. Apa ini efek samping dari Chanyeol yang tidak peka?

"Kau menjijikan." Balas Kyungsoo dengan meninju bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah semua bersiap." Terdengar Suara dari Tentara Cho –Kyunhyun- yang menjadi pelatih kali ini. Karena dia sebentar lagi akan dipromosikan ke tingkat yang lebihtinggi.

"Berusahalah saling melindungi antar sesame anggota. Jika salah satu tertembak, maka dia gugur. Mengerti!" Jelas Cho Sunbae untuk peraturan pelatihan persenjataan kali ini.

Lalu semua tentara pun pergi ke tempat bersembunyinya masing-masing. Tujuan dari pelatihan ini adalah kekompakkan, kerjasama, dan rasa saling peduli kepada teman dan Negara. Karena sewaktu-waktu jika Negara Korea Selatan terancam bahaya, mereka dengan latar belakang yang sudah pernah memegang senjata api ini pun akan sangat bermanfaat.

#note: Chansoo=1 tim, Kaihun=1 tim.

**DOR DOR DOR…**

Peluit pun sudah berbunyi yang menandakan permainan atau pelatihan sudah dimulai dengan 3 kali tembakan udara.

Jongin yang tadinya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak segera berdiri dan mencari target atau musuhnya untuk di tembak. Dan terlihat salah satu peserta wajib militer dari tim lain yang diketahui bernama Lee Seunghyun –Seungri Bigbang-, tanpa ragu langsung dia tembak peserta tersebut dan membuat Seungri kaget akan kecepatan dan lihainya kedua panca indra milik Kim Jongin itu.

_Lee Seunghyun keluar, dia ditembak oleh Kim Jongin._ Terdengar sebuah pengumuman lewat earphone yang dipakai oleh semua peserta pelatihan.

"Apa? Seunghyun keluar?" Tanya seorang peserta Wajib Militer, Nickhun -2PM-.

"Kau cepat sekali." Gerutu Seungri sambil memegang bagian perut bawah kanannya yang terkena cat pertanda.

"Padahal aku baru menembaki satu orang." Lanjut Seungri sambil mengelus Gun-nya.

"Haha maafkan aku hyung. Tuntutan pekerjaan." Jawab Jongin dngan senyum andalannya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tersisa dua pemain dari masing masing tim. Park Chanyeol dan Do kyungsoo dari tim 1, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun dari tim 2. Pertarungan semakin sengit karena kedua tim ini belum saling menampakkan diri, karena mencari titik kelemahan yang pas.

**DOR…**

Suara tembakkan pun terdengar. Pertanda bahwa salah satu dari kedua tim tersebut ada yang menembak sisi lainnya.

Pria yang ditembak itu jatuh pingsan dan membuat pria yang menembak itu menjatuhkan gunnya.

_Oh Sehun keluar, dia ditembak oleh Park Chanyeol._

"Hei yang disana tolong aku, disini Park Chanyeol, ada yang pingsan setelah aku tembak, bagaimana ini?" Panggil Chanyeol kepada tentara yang ada di barak lewat mic yang terpasang di bajunya.

"Chanyeol si bodoh, bagaimana bias seseorang pingsan hanya karena cat?" Komentar Baekhyun saat mendengar laporan Chanyeol.

"Bailah kami akan kesana, untuk saat ini tidurkan dia di tempat yang tidak banyak serangganya, dan kalian yang masih ada di tempat sana, bawa Oh Sehun ke barak segera." Perintah Cho Sunbae kepada peserta yang masih ada dilapangan.

"Apa? Sehun pingsan?" Tanya Luhan yang baru mendengar kejadian -pingsannya- Sehun dari Baekhyun.

"Iya, dan aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan bertahan lama." Jawab Baekhyun.

Tanpa disadari Jongin ada di belakang Chanyeol dan langsung menembak punggung Chanyeol.

_Kim Jongin keluar,dia ditembak oleh Do Kyungsoo._

"Apa?" Teriak Jongin lalu memutar badannya dan terlihatlah sesosok wanita yang sedang memegang gun itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku telanjang Kim Jongin." Ucap Do Kyungsoo sambil meniup ujung gunnya.

"HOREE!" Teriak Luhan dan Baekhyun kegirangan saat mendengar tim Kyungsoo yang menang.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Gerutu Sehun yang masih baru setengah sadar dari pingsannya tadi.

"Kau sih keras kepala, liat apa yang terjadi." Omel Luhan sambil menekan bagian kepala Sehun saat Luhan membersihkan keringat yang membanjiri kepala Sehun yang pucat itu.

"Setidaknya aku tak perlu bertelanjang dada bukan?" Balas Sehun ternyum.

"Yeeesss…. Aaargghhh." Teriak Chanyeol penuh kemenangan saat mengetahui timnya menang.

"Bukankah ini hebat Noona?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bahagianya.

"Jika bukan karena aku, kau sudah tertembak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan topinya.

"Yayaya terserah saja, ingat kau berhutang padaku Noona." Ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Iya, tenang saja, jadi aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Berkencanlah denganku mala mini." Ajak Chanyeol terus terang.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya, bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengetahui ini?

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah, ingat, kau berhutang padaku." Balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus memanfaatkan 'permintaan' Kyungsoo sebaik-baiknya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil senyum.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Malam pun sudah menyelimuti Negara gingseng tersebut, sesuai janji Kyungsoo yang akan menepati permintaan Chanyeol agar 'tutup mulut. Mereka pun berkencan mala mini. Tentu bukan berkencan seperti yang lainnya. Ke restoran mewah atau taman wisata, tetapi mereka pergi ke kantin tempat biasanya para tentara makan, karena disana sepi.

"Karena kita tentara, kita tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku tahu, ini kencan pertamaku." Balas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol hamper saja terloncat kebelakang karena mendengar pernyataan sang pujaan hati.

Pertama kali? Apa aku pria yang pertama kali mengajakmu kencan?

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo setengah mati mencari topik untuk dibicarakan malam ini, hingga kalimat aneh itu pun keluar.

"Err 22 kenapa Nun?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil meminum air putih didepannya. Ya, kencan pertama bagi Do Kyungsoo yang hanya ditemani dua gelas air putih dan dua buah roti rasa moca.

"Lalu, kenapa kau manggil aku 'Noona' kau lebih tua dariku." Jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol terbatuk.

"A-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa sangat bodoh karena memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'Noona', padahal Kyungsoo yang lebih muda.

"Ma-maaf Kyungsoo." Ucap chanyeol dengan membuang mukanya kebawah. Dia merasa sangat malu sekarang untuk bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa err Oppa." Balas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak tahu jawabannya, karena ada seseorang berkulit tan yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo termenung sendiri.

"Iya, jika iya jadilah pacarku, jika tidak, kita bias berteman asalkan kau memberikanku alasan yang masuk akal." Jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Sebenarnya…"

**+++MILITARY+++**

Kyungsoo pun masuk kedalam dorm nya bersama Jongin, setelah 'kencan' yang bersama Chanyeol tadi, dia merasa yakin akan jawabannya.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Jongin dari balik selimutnya.

"Aku? Apa pedulimu?" Jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu kepada Jongin, hanya saja, dia ingin memastikan bahwa dia suka Jongin, atau tiidak.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali tidur." Balas Jongin lalu menarik selimutnya.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dan maaf karena aku menembakimu tadi." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Karena tidak ada balasan dari yang dijak bicara, Kyungsoopun membuka sweater yang dia kenakan saat berkencan dengan Chanyeol tadi. Dan menyisakan tank top ungu. Tak lupa dia membuka rok selututnya hingga menyisakan hotpants putihnya. Kyungsoo pasti mengira Jongin sudah tidur. Tapi…

Tiba-tiba disekitar pinggang Kyungsoo terasa hangat

"Jo-jongin…"

"Ini, nyaman…"

ABJ.

* * *

><p>#AuthorNote<p>

-Ini. Adalah. Chapter. Terpanjang. Yang. Pernah. Gua. Buat.

-Fansnya Kris mana suaranya?

-Fansnya Luhan mana suaranya?

-EXO-L sedang diguncang hebat tahun ini.

-Kris adalah pria pertama yang bikin gua nangis.

-Luhan yang kedua.

-Sorry for typo etc

-gatau lagi mau nulis apa.

-BIG THANKS FOR:

me1214| kimhyera96| 1004baekie| diva| luchen 379| dkyngswfy| kyungiNoru| Insooie baby| exindira| SyiSehun| younlaycious88| ShinJiWoo920202| Lady SooJong| 1004baekie| Clarissa Zee| cahayaanjanie| zoldyk| Afi2112| BellaKyungSoo| didinsoo| ruixi| springboynyet| buat review follow fav dan silent reader tengkyuu...

-Last word

-Review juseyooo

-Bye~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Military.

Author: Kyungsoodll.

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In.

Other Cast: Other EXO Member.

Rating: PG 15+

Length: Chaptered.

Note: Gender Switch for Uke,, KaiSoo Focus. Bagian tembak-tembakan itu terinspirasi dari drama To The Beautiful You.

.

.

.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Previous.

Kyungsoo pun masuk kedalam dorm nya bersama Jongin, setelah 'kencan' yang bersama Chanyeol tadi, dia merasa yakin akan jawabannya.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Jongin dari balik selimutnya.

"Aku? Apa pedulimu?" Jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu kepada Jongin, hanya saja, dia ingin memastikan bahwa dia suka Jongin, atau tiidak.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali tidur." Balas Jongin lalu menarik selimutnya.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dan maaf karena aku menembakimu tadi." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Karena tidak ada balasan dari yang dijak bicara, Kyungsoopun membuka sweater yang dia kenakan saat berkencan dengan Chanyeol tadi. Dan menyisakan tank top ungu. Tak lupa dia membuka rok selututnya hingga menyisakan hotpants putihnya. Kyungsoo pasti mengira Jongin sudah tidur. Tapi…

Tiba-tiba disekitar pinggang Kyungsoo terasa hangat

"Jo-jongin…"

"Ini, nyaman…"

.

.

.

**+++ MILITARY+++**

"Hei! Kim Jongin ." Bentak Kyungsoo lagi tapi tetap dengan nada yang pelan. Sedangkan pria yang dibentak itu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Jongin-Sshi! Apa yang-oh." Kyungsoo pun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sisi kiri bahunya. Terdapat seorang pria tampan yang tertidur di bahu kecilnya itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya melihat rambut Jongin yang masih basah seusai mandi tadi. Dia tahu bahwa Jongin tidur lewat dengkuran halus yang ditumbulkannya.

"Apa kau mabuk Jongin-Sshi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Jongin sedang tertidur, dia masih ingin memastikannya dengan mengajaknya berbicara. Mungkin saja Jongin bangun atau sadar.

Kyungsoo pun melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sudah dia tempati bersama Jongin selama hampir seminggu itu. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada sebotol _soju_ yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur Jongin. Ya, Jongin mabuk.

"Apakah dia terlalu lelah sampai meminum satu botol?" Gumam Kyungsoo penasaran.

-Flashback-

_Kim Jongin keluar,dia ditembak oleh Do Kyungsoo._

"Apa?" Teriak Jongin lalu memutar badannya dan terlihatlah sesosok wanita yang sedang memegang gun itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku telanjang Kim Jongin." Ucap Do Kyungsoo sambil meniup ujung gunnya.

Jongin pun pasrah dan memegang cat yang mengenai lengan kanannya itu. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus ntuk melihat Kyungsoo telanjang. Tapi apa daya, lengan kanannya sudah terkena cat berwarna merah itu.

"Bukankah ini hebat Noona?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bahagianya.

Jongin pun melihat kearah dua orang yang sedang berbincang itu. Dengan alibi membersihkan cat yang ada di tangan kanannya. Padahal cat tersebut tidak mudah dibersihkan dengan tangan.

"Jika bukan karena aku, kau sudah tertembak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan topinya.

"Yayaya terserah saja, ingat kau berhutang padaku Noona." Ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Iya, tenang saja, jadi aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Berkencanlah denganku malam ini." Ajak Chanyeol terus terang.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya, bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengetahui ini?

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah, ingat, kau berhutang padaku." Balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus memanfaatkan 'permintaan' Kyungsoo sebaik-baiknya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil senyum.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti malam Noona." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"O-oke." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika disana ada Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dia pun merapikan rompinya dan bergegas pergi.

"Apa kah kau ingin berkencan?" Tanya Jongin dengan tampang yang bisa disebutkan cemburu itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik dengan dingin.

"Cih, kukira kau adalah tentara teladan di Negara ini." Ejek Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? " Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya berkencan dengan Chanyeol? Dia orang baik, walaupun sedikit aneh. Dan jika saja Kyungsoo mengetahui rencana pemanfaatan waktu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pasti akan menganggap semua pria sama saja.

"Tidak perlu bertanya." Jawab Jongin dingin lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Jujur didalam hati yang terdalam, Jongin sangat iri. Iri karena Chanyeol dapat mengencani seseorang, dan iri karena seseorang itu adalah penyebab hati Jongin berdegup sangan kencang karenanya.

Hari pun sudah semakin senja dan waktunya waktu bebas bagi para tentara. Ada yang sedang bermain sepak bola, berlatih, dan lain-lain. Tapi disisi lain, terlihat pria tan itu sibuk mencari Sehun. Hati dan otaknya benar-benar butuh sesuatu.

"Ah, halo Baekhyun Sunbae-nim apa kau melihat Sehun?" Tanya Jongin dengan sopan karena kebetulan melihat Baekhyun ditengah jalan.

"Oh bukan kah dia ada di ruang pengobatan? Mungkin dia sudah mulai pulih, akan tetapi harus banyak istirahat." Jawab Baekhyun ramah.

"Err ruang pengobatan ada dimana?" Tanya Jongin yang memang belum mengenal seluk beluk di barak tentara ini.

"Baiklah akan kuantarkan." Tawar Baekhyun ramah.

Baekhyun pun mengantar Jongin ke tempat Sehun istirahat sekarang. Selama itu pula mereka membicarakan banyak hal.

TOK TOK TOK…

.

Di ruang pengobatan itu hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan, entah mengapa Luhan ingin sekali menemani Sehun yang masih dibilang belum terlalu pulih ini.

"Sehun –Sshi bagaimana kepalamu?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegang kepala Hoobaenya tersebut.

"Luhan Sunbae-nim, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau bertanya dalam lima menit, apakah kau tidak lelah?" Jawab Sehun. Dia merasa sangat jengkel karena dia tidak bisa beristirahat karena Luhan menanyainya terus, padal Luhan memerintahkannya untuk istirahat.

"Aku hanya khawatir." Jawab wanita bermata rusa itu pelan yang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku sunbae-nim, aku bukan-"

"Tidak apa-apa, terkadang aku memang sanagat cerewet kepada orang yang kusayang." Pernyataan tersebut sontak membuat Sehun terkejut. Begitu pula Luhan yang tidak percaya jika dia baru saja mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, bukan otaknya.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening sementara karena pernyataan secara tiba-tiba Luhan kepada Sehun. Sehun yang mencoba untuk tidur, sementara Luhan yang mencoba untuk berdiri dan mendekati meja untuk dokter yang bertugas di barak tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK…

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar hingga Luhan pun membukakannya.

"Sehun!" Teriak Jongin lalu masuk secara tiba-tiba dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang pura-pura tertidur itu.

"Kim Jongin jangan berisik!" Teriak ketiga orang yang dengan kompaknya meneriaki Jongin tersebut.

"Ah maaf, halo Luhan Sunbae-nim maaf aku tidak menyapamu terlebih dahulu." Ucap permintaan maaf Jongin kepada Luhan dengan membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat. Sementara Luhan yang tidak nyaman dengan tindakan jongin hanya menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Baiklah baiklah tidak perlu membungkukkan badan Jongin-Sshi." Balas Luhan yang tidak nyaman melihat Jongin yang seperti ini kepadanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan mata yang masih tertutup itu.

"Err…" balas Jongin dengan menatap kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kami mengerti, mari Luhan kita biarkan pangeranmu berbincang dengan orang hitam ini." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mendorong punggung Luhan.

"Hei dia bukan pangeranku." Balas Luhan dngan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Dan aku tidak hitam." Balas Jongin dengan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin sendirian. Sementara di ruangan ini terjadi keheningan selama lima menit lamanya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa keluarlah." Ucap Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Sehun sangat penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jongin, tetapi dia tidak menyangka harus membuang lima menit berharganya yang tidak menghasilkan sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir seksi Jongin itu.

"Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana." Balas Jongin sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Intinya saja, maka aku akan bisa membaca semuanya." Jawab Sehun sambil menaruh pergelangan tangannya ke atas wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Ada seseorang wanita dan dia-"

"Kau jatuh cinta dank au cemburu benar? Siapa wanita beruntung itu" balas Sehun dengan memotong kalimat Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jongin yang tidak percaya akan kejeniusan temannya, Sehun. Padahal bisa dibilang Jongin belum menceritakan apa-apa.

"Aku tahu Jongin, Aku tahu." Jawab Sehun dengan memindahkan lengan kanannya.

.

Jongin pun kembali ke dorm tempat dia menetap dengan Sunbaenya, Kyungsoo tersebut. Setelah bercerita dengan Sehun, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan dia akan melaksanakannya sesuai perintah sehun.

Jongin pun membuka seragamnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah balik dari kamar mandi, diapun hanya memakai celana selutut dan langsung mengambil sebotol minuman beralcohol dan memabukkan dirinya malam itu.

Dia sangat bingung dan hanya minum lah jalan keluarnya.

-Flashback end-

**+++ MILITARY+++**

Malam pun sudah menyelimuti Negara gingseng tersebut, sesuai janji Kyungsoo yang akan menepati permintaan Chanyeol agar 'tutup mulut'. Mereka pun berkencan malam ini. Tentu bukan berkencan seperti yang lainnya. Ke restoran mewah atau taman wisata, tetapi mereka pergi ke kantin tempat biasanya para tentara makan, karena disana sepi.

"Karena kita tentara, kita tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku tahu, ini kencan pertamaku." Balas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol hamper saja terloncat kebelakang karena mendengar pernyataan sang pujaan hati.

Pertama kali? Apa aku pria yang pertama kali mengajakmu kencan?

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo setengah mati mencari topik untuk dibicarakan malam ini, hingga kalimat aneh itu pun keluar.

"Err Dua puluh dua kenapa Nun?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil meminum air putih didepannya. Ya, kencan pertama bagi Do Kyungsoo yang hanya ditemani dua gelas air putih dan dua buah roti rasa moca.

"Lalu, kenapa kau manggil aku 'Noona' kau lebih tua dariku." Jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol terbatuk.

"A-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa sangat bodoh karena memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'Noona', padahal Kyungsoo yang lebih muda.

"Ma-maaf Kyungsoo." Ucap chanyeol dengan membuang mukanya kebawah. Dia merasa sangat malu sekarang untuk bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa err Oppa." Balas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak tahu jawabannya, karena ada seseorang berkulit tan yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo termenung sendiri.

"Iya, jika iya jadilah pacarku, jika tidak, kita bias berteman asalkan kau memberikanku alasan yang masuk akal." Jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran dan memegang tangkai cangkir kopi kuat-kuat.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Kyungsoo hati-hati. Takut hati Chanyeol akan terluka jika Kyungsoo terlalu berterus-terang.

Chanyeol pun hanya melihat ke arah meja dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Sudah jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya, dan sudah jelas dia di tolak.

"Ah aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ha ha." Balas Chanyeol dengan tawa garingnya.

"Setidaknya pernyataan jujur jauh lebih melegakan daripada kau harus memaksakannya." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi, dan meminum kopi yang ada di cangkirnya.

"Apa kah kau terluka?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

"Iya, tapi, aku lega jika kau jujur." Jawab Chanyeol dengan menampakkan senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang menunggu mu juga Oppa." Balas Kyungsoo dilanjuta menggigit selembar roti itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kau harus mencarinya, dia sudah memberikan sinyalnya kau hanya harus mencarinya dan jika kau tersesat, aku akan menolongmu." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Chanyeol itu.

"Tapi, walaupun kita tidak pacaran, bolehkah aku mendapatkan ciuman darimu?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung dan tepat sasaran sehingga membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Jika tidak mau tidak-" Bibir Chanyeol pun terkunci oleh bibir Kyungsoo yang mencium hangat pria tinggi itu. Ciuman itu tidak dipenuhi nafsu. Hanyalah ciuman hangat yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada malam yang dingin ini.

"Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Dia merasa terkejut karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menciumya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku Oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Dan aku berharap kita bisa menjadi sahabat." Lanjut Kyungsoo dan menamilkan senyuman tulusnya.

"Ku harap kau mendapatkan ciuman terakhir dari jodoh mu kelak Kyungsoo." Balas Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

.

Setelah kencan beberapa menit yang lalu itu, Chanyeol terus memikirkan siapa seseorang yang sedang menunggunya yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi. Chanyeol dilanda penasaran yang sangat besar akibat jawaban ambigu dari Kyungsoo tadi.

Chanyeol pun terkejut saat melihat ada seseorang wanita didepannya yang sedang bersandar di salah satu arena latihan. Wanita itu masih memakai seragam lengkap dan sedang mengadahkan kepala ke langit.

"Kau sedang apa Baekhyun Sunbae-nim?" Tanya Chanyeol dan sontak membuat wanita yang diketahui Baekhyun itu terkejut.

"Oh apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku? Hanya sebuah urusan yang tidak penting." Jawab Chanyeol dan ikut bergabung dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke samping Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sering kemari? Aku tidak tahu jika pemandangan pada malam hari sangat indah." Tanya Chanyeol yang kagum akan ciptaan tuhan di atas sana.

"Ya, setiap hari, jika tentara lain sudah tidur." Jawab Baekhyun Singkat.

"Aku akan ketiduran disini makanya aku sudah memakai seragam." Lanjut Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di dorm saja?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Entahlah." Jawab BAekhyun singkat. Chanyeol pun bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Hei?! Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-Sshi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan berusaha melepas genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tidur di dorm mu Baekhyun, jika tidak, kau akan sakit." Ajak Chanyeol lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun

**+++ MILITARY+++**

Kyungsoo pun berusaha membawa badan gagah itu ke ranjangnya sendiri, karena kebetulan ranjanganya sangat dekat dan dia bisa tidur diranjang Jongin bukan?

Karena posisi Jongin yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun merebahkan dirinya agar nanti dia bisa berdiri dan tidur diranjang jongin.

Akan tetapi rencana Kyungsoo gagal.

Setelah dia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya, Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karena ulah Jongin.

"Hei kau tidak tidur bukan?!" Bentak Kyungsoo seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan si singa tersebut.

"Aaahhh Kau ugh jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Jongin!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan masih berusaha melepaskannya, tetapi semakin Kyungsoo berusaha, semakin erat juga Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hiks… Hiks…

Jongin pun langsung terbangun saat mendengar suara tangisan, yang ternyata berasal dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin panic. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menangisi wanita, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia khawatir kepada wanita yang sedang menangis.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menangis dan tangisannya semakin lama semakin menghilang, sekarang dia menangis dalam diam. Jongin yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Diapun mengambil selimut dan menaruhnya diatas bahu Kyungsoo, dia mengerti bahwa malam ini dingin, dan sebagai lelaki sejati dia harus membuat Kyungsoo hangat.

Kyungsoo sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin, diapun memutar balikan tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang pria tan itu sedang memakai kaos putih polos dan mengambil selimut tak lupa bantalnya.

"Tidurlah Sunbae, Aku akan tidur di kantin." Ucap Jongin dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap sedih pintu kayu tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>#Authornote<p>

-MAKASIH YANG MAU REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAV I LOVE YOU MUACH!

-EXO MAU KAMBEK YA? 10 MEMBER? I'M NOT FINE AT ALL.

-GATAU LAGI MAU NGOMONG APA.

-LAST WORD.

-REVIEW JUSEYOOO

-BYE~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Military.

Author: Kyungsoodll.

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In.

Other Cast: Other EXO Member.

Rating: PG 17+

Length: Chaptered.

Note: Gender Switch for Uke, KaiSoo Focus. Untuk Chapter ini rating ditambah 2 tahun/? Karena ada adegan atau gambaran -yang mungkin- dewasa.

.

.

.

**+++MILITARY+++**

.

.

.

Previous

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menangis dan tangisannya semakin lama semakin menghilang, sekarang dia menangis dalam diam. Jongin yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Diapun mengambil selimut dan menaruhnya diatas bahu Kyungsoo, dia mengerti bahwa malam ini dingin, dan sebagai lelaki sejati dia harus membuat Kyungsoo hangat.

Kyungsoo sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin, diapun memutar balikan tubuhnya. Terlihat seorang pria tan itu sedang memakai kaos putih polos dan mengambil selimut tak lupa bantalnya.

"Tidurlah Sunbae, Aku akan tidur di kantin." Ucap Jongin dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap sedih pintu kayu tersebut.

.

.

.

**+++MILITARY+++**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dia sangat bingung. Kenap Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo seperti itu? Apa Jongin marah?

"Aku menangis bukan karena aku benci kepadamu Jongin. Hiks"

"Aku menangis karena…"

"Karena aku harus melepaskan cinta pertamaku…"

"Dan mulai menerimamu sebagai…"

"Pengganti Jongdae Oppa…"

"Walaupun kau bukan ciuman pertamaku…"

"Karena ciuman pertamaku adalah Chanyeol Oppa…"

"Setidaknya aku ingin…"

"Kau akan menjadi yang terakhir di dalam hidupku."

"Karena aku..."

"Mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Kyungsoopun ber-monolog sambil menangis dengan selimut yang diberikan oleh Jongin tadi didekapannya. Dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang –menurut Kyungsoo- membuat Jongin salah paham.

Kyungsoopun mengakhiri tangisannya, dan dia melirik jam yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya yang membatasi antara ranjangnya dan ranjang Jongin.

Setelah itu diapun melirik ranjang Jongin dengan tatapan yang masih mengeluarkan bulir-bulir Kristal dari matanya tersebut.

Tak ada lagi punggung gagah yang terbaluti selimut itu. Ya walaupun Jongin sering mengira jika Kyungsoo tidur lebih cepat, kenyataannya adalah bahwa Kyungsoo diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dari Jongin. Walaupun pada awalnya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, akan tetapi, itu menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo yang diam-diam mulai menyingkirkan nama Kim Jongdae tersebut.

Setelah merenung beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengambil cardigan panjang beserta celana tentara dari lemarinya, dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Setelah kejadian Kyungsoo mendadak menangis, Jongin pun keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan membawa selimut dan bantal di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Apakah dia merasa dilecehkan karena aku memeluknya?"

"Oh ayolah aku tidak mengerti." Monolog Jongin yang frustasi karena kejadian tadi. Jujur saja Jongin juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan, dia hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan hatinya, bukan otaknya.

"Hei pantas saja Sehun memanggilku bodoh, kau memang bodoh Jongin." Ucapnya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Dan kau. Kau memang benar-benar keparat." Lanjutnya sambil meninju perutnya sendiri.

"Aargghhh…" Ringis Jongin sambil memgan bekas perutnya yang tertinju oleh dirinya sendiri, dan menyebabkan bantal dan selimutnya jatuh ke jalan..

_Sial kau Jongin si keparat. _

Deg…

"Kyungsoo Noona?" Tanya Jongin saat mendengar suara yang dia kenal betul selama beberapa bulan ini. Ya suara seorang wanita yang sangat hobi menyumpah-serapahi si pria tampan Kim Jongin, dengan kalimat atau kata-kata yang kurang baik untuk diucapkan atau didengar.

Jongin pun melirik sisi kiri dan kanannya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada pepohonan dan suara angina yang berhembus kencang.

"Sunbae?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Apa aku se-keparat itu?" Tanya Jongin dan langsung mengambil selimut dan bantalnya yang jatuh di jalan tadi.

.

Bugbugbug…

"Akh sial kenapa pintu kantin tidak bisa terbuka?" Ucap Jongin saat tidak bisa membuka kantin barak tersebut.

Jongin pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kaca tersebut dan menerawang kedalamnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali dirinya sendiri yang sedang memegang selimut dan bantal.

"Sudah jam satu ternyata." Desah Jongin saat melihat arlojinya yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah aku harus menemukan tempat tidur untuk hari ini." Gumam Jongin dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Tak sengaja Jongin bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kemanapun yang penting aku bisa tidur hyung." Jawab Jongin.

"Bukannya kau sudah memiliki kamar? Dengan Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya Pria itu lagi.

"Sepertinya dia akan risih jika wanita dan pria tidur satu ruangan. Lagi pula dia wanita bukan?" Jawab Jongin dengan yakin. Ya setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan saat bingung kenapa Kyungsoo sangat membencinya.

"Ya, bisa jadi." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Jongdae Hyung." Ucap jongin dan merekapun berpelukan.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekitar dua jam yang lalu." Jawab Jongdae sambil menepukkan tangannya di pundak Jongin.

"Apa perut Hyung sudah membaik?" Tanya Jongin sangat perhatian kepada Hyungnya itu.

"Ya luka bekas latihan tembakkan senjata itu memang membuat para dokter bekerja keras untuk mengeluarkan peluru itu. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka." Jawab Jongdae saat mengingat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu.

-Flashback-

Saat latihan bersenjata di kawasan hutan yang sangat minim penduduk, sekitar sepuluh kepala keluarga. Jongdae yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu, tiba-tiba terkena tembakkan dari penduduk lokal yang ternyata adalah penjahat bersenjata api yang sudah diincar polisi selama empat tahun.

Jongdae pun terjatuh dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat karena darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

+Rumah sakit+

Sementara Minseok menangis disudut ruangan, di temani oleh Kyungsoo yang selalu memberikan kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Jongdae pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana ini Kyungsoo bagaimana? Hiks" Tangis Minseok yang memecah saat Jongdae diketahui dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Tenanglah Unnie, semua akan baik-baik saja, Dokter pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk…"'

"Jongdae Oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Memang sakit jika kalian berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Nyawa orang yang kalian cintai sedang diujung tanduk sedangkan kalian hanya bisa menenangkan kekasih orang yang kalian cintai itu.

"Dia sudah berjanji untuk menikahiku saat keluar dari wajib militer. Aku takut Kyungsoo jika Jongdae kenapa-napa. dan tidak bisa menjalankan janjinya." Ucap Minseok lagi yang sangat sedih melihat Jongdae yang sedang berada di ruang operasi tersebut.

"Jongdae akan menikahimu unnie, aku janji dia akan menikahimu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan tetesan air mata yang mengiringi kalimat tersebut.

"K-kau menangis?" Tanya Minseok saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berair.

"Ah? Apa? T-tidak. Aku? Mataku berkeringat. Oh Unnie disini sangat panas sekali." Jawab Kyungsoo berbohong lalu menggerakkan kerahnya seperti sedang kegerahan. Bagaimana bisa dia jujur soal perasaannya disaat kondisi yang tidak tepat ini.

TAP…

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara hentakkan sepatu dari ujung lorong rumah sakit tersebut bersamaan dengan keluarnya Dokter dari ruang operasi.

"Siapa yang disini keluarganya?" Tanya Dokter tersebut.

"Saya." Jawab pria yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dikarenakan lari yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Siapa nama anda?" Tanya Dokter itu.

"Kim,…" Pria itu mengatur nafasnya

"Kim Jongin." Jawab pria itu.

-Flashback end-

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Hyung, kau tahu, kulihat Minseok Noona sangat sedih, untung saja ada temannya yang menghiburnya." Balas Jongin sambil mengingat-ingat wajah calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Temannya?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo maksudmu?" Tanya Jongdae sekali lagi.

"Oohhh dia Kyungsoo Noona." Balas Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah yang dia buat-buat.

"Kau tahu? Dulu dia, Kyungsoo menyukai Hyung." Jelas Jongdae yang membuat Jongin…

Deggg…

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Iya, walaupun aku hanya mendengar desas-desusnya saja, tapi Hyung lebih memilih Minseok Noona." Jawab Jongdae bangga.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Kyungsoo Noona lebih cantik? Dia juga pemberani? Beda dari yang lain? Juga dia lebih muda darimu. Kenapa kau memilih Minseok yang jelas-jelas umurnya sama seperti Jonghyun Hyung!?" Tanya Jongin yang membuat Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei cinta tidak pandang umur kau tahu? Tiga puluh Sembilan hari lagi aku akan resmi menyelesaikan wajib militerku, dan Minseok Noona akan berhenti menjadi tentara tiga bulan lagi, dan kami akan menikah." Jawab Jongdae bahagia akan fantasinya

"Lagipula sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih cocok dengan adikku yang satu ini." Goda Jongdae sambil mengelus-elus kepala adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya tersebut.

"Hei apa yang kau maksud? Aku? Dengan wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo? Apa kau gila?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya dengan ucapan kakaknya tadi.

"Sudahlah aku ingin tidur." Balas Jongdae lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Bisakah aku tidur di barakmu Hyung?" Tanya Jongin berharap Jongdae akan memberikan jawaban.

"Tidur saja di gudang." Jawab Jongdae meninggalkan Jongin sambil ketawa.

"Sial." Gumam Jongin kesal.

.

"Setidaknya aku bisa tidur disini."Gumam Jongin bangga atas usahanya mencari tempat untuk beristirahatnya malam ini. Ditemani barang-barang yang tua dan usang juga pengap, sepertinya Jongin harus beradaptasi malam ini.

"Koran-koran dan kayu-kayu bekas ini bisa dijadikan tempat tidur."

"Selamat tidur…"

"Kyungsoo Noona." Dan Jongin menarik selimut keatas kepalanya.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan kaki mungilnya melangkah secepat mungkin. Melawan dinginnya angin malam.

Wanita itu terus saja mengeratkan cardigan yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Dia terlihat kedinginan, dan sesekali bersin.

HATCHII…

Dan itu adalah bersinnya yang ke tiga puluh kali.

Bugbugbug…

"Tidak ada orang kah didalam?" Tanya wanita itu saat menerawang kedalam ruangan yang ditutupi pintu kaca.

"Jika tidak ketemu, aku akan mati kedinginan disini." Monolog wanita itu.

HATCHII…

Grepp…

"Kau harus kedalam ruangan nona." Ucap seorang pria.

"Oppa?"

"Apa itu kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya, karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

"Hmm bisa jadi, bagaimana kabar Minseok Noona?" Tanya pria itu.

"Dia terlalu sibuk di indoor sementara aku di outdoor, jadi kami jarang bertemu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi jika kau ingin mencari Jongin, sepertinya dia akan tidur digudang malam ini." Balas pria itu yang membuat Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Gu-gudang?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Iya, kau tahu kan jika di kamarku sudah ada enam orang, ditambah satu orang yang bernama Oh, Oh Se…" jawab pria itu sambil mengingat-ingat sebuah nama.

"Hun? Oh Se Hun?" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya, benar." Balas pria itu singkat.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi, terimakasih Kyungsoo untuk segalanya." Ucap pria lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, maaf aku tak bisa membalas persaanmu." Lanjut pria itu dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongdae… Oppa?" Balas Kyungsoo terkejut karena aksi dadakan Jongdae.

"Carilah pria lain Kyungsoo." Pinta Jongdae dan mengeratkan pelukanya lalu melepaskannya.

"A-aku sudah menemukannya." Jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Baguslah, mungkin kau harus membawanya kepadaku suatu hari nanti, anggaplah aku Oppa mu sendiri Kyungsoo." Balas Jongdae lalu mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo bagaikan adiknya sendiri.

"B-baiklah Oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

Setelah itu Jongdae melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang termenung.

"Kau tahu Oppa?"

"Seseorang yang namanya hampir sama denganmu itu baru saja mencuri hatiku." Batin Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Astaga! Gudang!" Pekik Kyungsoo lalu bergegas ke gudang.

.

TOKTOKTOK…

5 menit kemudian.

TOKTOKTOK…

"Aahh siapa-oh." Terlihat pria yang setengah sadar itu terkejut.

"Hai Jongin." Sapa wanita yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kyungsoo Noona?" Balas Jongin dingin.

"Tidurlah di kamar Jongin." Ajak Kyungsoo dengan menahan emosinya akibat sikap Jongin yang tidak dia harapkan itu.

"Untuk apa jika akan membuatmu menangis lagi? Seperti orang yang hilang akal." Balas Jongin masih setia dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Dengar aku minta maaf Jongin-sshi, kau tahu aksimu tadi sangat tiba-tiba, itu bisa saja dianggap sebagai aksi pelecehan." Terang Kyungsoo yang mulai emosi karena sifat Jongin yang keras kepala itu.

BLAAMM…

"YAK KAU KIM JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AKU KESINI DENGAN BAIK-BAIK KENAPA KAU MEMBALASNYA SEPERTI ITU?!" Geram Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang lmembanting pintu tepat di depannya.

"Pergilah Noona." Balas Jongin pelan tapi masih terdengar jelas di kuping Kyungsoo.

"BAIKLAH TIDUR SAJA DI GUDANG ITU! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!" Teriak Kyungsoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan guadang tua itu.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Sudah sekitar satu bulan dan Jongin masih setia di kamar barunya yang penuh barang-barang bekas. Jongin sudah meminta izin kepada Jendral Park dan Lee Sunbae untuk menggunakan ruangan itu sampai kakaknya, Kim Jongdae menyelesaikan wajib militernya dan dia bisa tidur di kamar bekas kakaknya bersama para Sunbae dan Oh sehun pastinya. Walaupun Jongin tidur gudang, dia masih pergi ke dorm tempat dia dan Kyungsoo dulu tidur untuk mengambil entah itu baju atau peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Dan selama itu pula mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi.

"Jongin, sekarang kau bisa memakai ranjangku, kau tidak perlu tidur di gudang lagi." Pesan pria yang sedang memegang bahu Jongin.

"Sepertinya gudang itu sudah sehati denganku Hyung." Jawab Jongin asal.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau langsung pergi ke gudang saat pembicaraan kita waktu itu." Balas Jongdae terkekeh.

"Aku sudah putus asa." Kata Jongin dengan ketawa garingnya.

"Baiklah setelah aku keluar daari sini, aku akan bekerja di China dan membawa Minseok Noona segera, dan kita akan menikah saat kau menyelesaikan tugasmu." Balas Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus membawa Minseok Noona jika kalian akan menikah tahun depan?" Tanya jongin yang tak mengerti apa yang Jongdae katakan.

"Orang tuanya tinggal disana Jongin, setidaknya Minseok Noona harus belajar menjadi istri yang baaik di China." Jelas Jongdae yang membuat Jongin manggut-manggut paham.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, berbicaralah sepatah kata padanya Jongin, kalian sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi setelah satu bulan lebih." Pesan Jongdae dan hanya dibalas tatapan kearah bawah oleh Jongin.

Jongdae pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung mendengar pesan Jongdae yang ingin dia dan Kyungsoo berkomunikasi lagi.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa sudah selama itu?" Gumam Jongin.

.

"Akhirnya si tuan berkulit hitam ini tidur di ranjang juga setelah sekian lama." Ejek pemuda putih susu yang ada di didepan Jongin.

"Diam kau Sehun." Balas Jongin yang tidak berselera untuk membalas ejekan Sehun.

"Kau tahu, jika aku menjadi kau, aku tak akan pernah mau meninggalkan kamar itu, ya asal dengan Luhan Noona."

"Ups." Ucap Sehun yang sadar bahwa dia baru saja mengeluarkan sepatah nama yang membuat Jongin senyum jahat kepadanya.

"Oohh Oh Sehun menyukai Sunbaenya sendiri." Ejek Jongin yang membuat sehun meninju lengan kanan Jongin.

"Aw, Shhh." Ringis Jongin kesakitan.

"Kau tahu Jongin, biasanya akan ada artis yang bakal berkunjung ke barak tentara ini." Jelas Sehun dengan nada semangat.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Siapanya yang siapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Siapa yang akan datang?" Jawab Jongin kesal karena Sehun yang lambat.

"Biasanya anggota Girlband." Terang Sehun semangat karena akan melihat makhluk hawa lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Ooh." Jawab Jongin datar.

**+++MILITARY+++**

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan berlatih dengan senjata api yang asli, setelah satu bulan lebih kalian berlatih, sekarang kita akan mempraktekkannya." Ujar Jendral Shim –Changmin-.

"Kita akan melakukannya di daerah perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara, disana kalian akan menghadapi musuh yang nyata, disana banyak penjahat bersenjata. Jadi, kalian harus berwaspada. Walaupun ini hanya latihan hingga lima bulan kedepan. Apakah kalian siap?!" Jelas Jendral Shim.

"Siap!" Jawab para tentara kompak.

"Baiklah, saya berpesan agar kalian berhati-hati dan saling menjaga, dan jangan terlalu melewati batas Negara, karena bisa saja para penjahat itu menculik kalian." Lanjut Jendral Shim.

"Baiklah sekarang bersiaplah untuk pergi kesana." Pinta Jendral Shim.

.

Para peserta wajib militer sudah berada di kawasan perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara bersama dengan senior-senior yang lainnya. Tempat ini memang sangat rawan akan bahaya. Tetapi, karena mereka adalah tentara. Mau tidak mau mereka harus melindungi Negara dengan segenap jiwa raga mereka.

"Kyungsoo apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang khawatir akan keadaan Kyungsoo sementara orang yang di khawatirkan itu tidak menjawab.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya murung, apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak kalah khawatir.

"Minseok Unnie." Panggil Luhan kepada wanita yang baru saja berjalan melewati mereka bertiga.

"Iya? Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Minseok yang langsung berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak sehat." Jawab Baekhyun yang sangat khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, Kyungsoo kau harus beristirahat." Pinta Minseok setelah memegang dahi Kyungsoo yang memang sedikit panas.

"Tidak, tidak Unnie, kita harus berlatih." Jawab Kyungsoo memaksakan diri, walaupun dia tahu jika suhu badannya memang tidak stabil.

"Jangan keras kepala Do Kyungsoo! Kau bisa jatuh pingsan dan atau diculik!" Geram Minseok karena Kyungsoo sangaat keras kepala. Dan Kyungsoo hanya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Baekhyun, Luhan, sebisa mungkin awasi dia, takut hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi." Pinta Minseok kepada kedua prajurit wanita tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah Unnie." Jawab Luhan dan Baekhyun terbata-bata.

.

Pelatihan sudah dimulai selama sepuluh menit. Walaupun mereka dibagi menjadi dua tim, dan harus menyerang satu sama lain. Tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka harus menjaga satu sama lain disaat yang bersamaan jika saja ada bahaya datang. Agar kejadian beberapa saat lalu tidak terulang lagi. Yaitu kejadian saat prajurit Kim Jongdae tertembak.

-Flashback-

Saat itu Jongdae yang sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan salah satu peserta wajib militer lainnya, Choi Sahyun. Sahyun yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Jongdae dan tidak sadar sudah memasuki kedalam perhutanan yang membatasi Korea Selatan dengan Korea Utara dan tidak sedikit para penjahat bersenjata bermukim disana.

DORRR…

Terdengar suara tembakan yang ternyata berasal dari salah satu penjahat bersenjata yang sedang menembaki Jongdae di balik semak-semak. Sahyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berlari meninggalkan Jongdae dan baru menghubungi para tentara lainnya setelah sepuluh menit berlari. Jika saja para tentara telat lima menit saja. Mungkin tubuh Jongdae sudah diculik dan dihabisi oleh para penjahat bersenjata tersebut.

Saat ditanya mengapa Sahyun tidak menolong Jongdae kala itu. Dia menjawab.

"Jongdae adalah tim lawan." Dengan jujur serta kegugupannya.

Akhirnya Sahyun diberi hukuman karena tidak bisa menjaga sesama tentara walaupun Jongdae adalah tim lawan, padahal ini hanya latihan. Tapi karena Jongdae merasa itu bukan salah Sahyun, karena jika bukan karena Sahyun memberitahu tentara lainnya, Jongdae tidak akan selamat. Maka dari itu Jongdae sangat berterimakasih kepada Sahyun dan membuat hukuman Sahyun diringankan dan dipindahkan ke bagian angkatan udara. Akan tetapi Sahyun meninggal saat hari kepindahannya akibat hukuman yang sangat berat dan membuat Jongdae sangat bersalah dan berterimakasih banyaknya kepadanya.

-Flashback end-

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan terpontang-panting. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya sangat berat ditambah kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan lagi. Akan tetapi, dia tetap memaksakannya karena ini adalah tugasnya. Agar mendiang ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum di surga sana.

"Akhhh…" Pekik Kyungsoo saat berlutut memgangi kepalanya. Demi apapun dunia berasa berputar saat ini.

.

Jongin yang sedang mengelilingi kawasan hutan tesebut tak sengaja melihat siluet seorang wanita yang ia kenal. Wanita itu terlihat berlari terpontang-panting dan berlutut. Dengan yakin Jongin berlari kearah wanita itu.

"Akhh…" Pekik wanita itu karena rasa pusing luar biasa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kyungsoo Noona? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menahan kepala Kyungsoo yang langsung terjatuh di atas lengan kekar Jongin.

"J-Jongin?" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata sambil memegang pipi Jongin dengan tangannya yang mungil itu.

"S-sakit." Lanjutnya lalu pingsan seketika.

"Noona! Noona?! Kyung-erghh." Jongin yang awalnya ingin menyadarkan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba di tembakki peluru bius oleh sekelompok orang.

"Bawa mereka, dan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh tentara yang lain." Perintah pria yang diduga adalah ketua kelompok tersebut.

.

"Apa?! Prajurit Do Kyungsoo dan peserta Kim Jongin menghilang?" Pekik Jendral Park –Jungsoo-

"Iya Jendral, kami mendapat informasi ini dari beberapa tentara yang berada di lapangan, mereka mengatakan bahwa sudah dua jam ke dua tentara itu tidak terlihat." Jelas Prajurit Kim –Myungsoo-.

"Teruslah mencari mereka berdua, bisa gawat jika mereka diculik para penjahat disana." Pinta Jendral Park dan langsung memerintahkan semua tentara untuk mencari sampai kedalam hutan dimanapun mereka berada.

.

"Apa?! Kyungsoo dan Jongin diculik?!" Pekik Luhan, Baekhyun,dan Minseok bersamaan saat mengetahui berita hilangnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Hosh, iya, hosh," Balas Sehun yang daritadi berlari untuk mencari Jongin.

"Tadi aku mendengarnya dari Nickhun Hyung hosh,." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada mereka." Ucap Baekhyun yang diiringi oleh bulir-bulir Kristal yang tidak dapat dibendung.

"Padahal dia sedang sakit." Ujar Luhan lirih.

"Sakit apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi badannya panas tapi dia tetap memaksakan ingin ikut pelatihan." Jelas Minseok dengan tatapan yang terus menatap ke bawah.

"Kita harus mencari mereka." Ucap Sehun.

**+++MILITARY+++**

Jari-jari kaki itu mulai bergerak tetapi pria itu merasakan adanya hambatan saat ingin menggerakkan kakinya. Pria itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut saat melihat tubuhnya diikat oleh tali yang sangat kencang. Ditambah lagi tanpa memakai busana kecuali boxer hitam yang menjadi pelindung bagian pribadinya.

"Ergh ergh arrgghhh…" Teriak Jongin yang ingin melepaskan diri dari ikatan tersebut.

Setelah itu Jongin melhat ke sekelilingnya mulai dari sebelah kirinya, banyak koran-koran dan kayu-kayu beserta barang tua yang usang. Jongin masih melihat ke sekelilingnya hingga terperanjat kaget saat melihat ke sebelah kanannya.

Jongin tidak menyadari jika makhluk indah itu sedang tertidur dipundaknya. Oh tunggu dulu, wanita itu juga tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun. Hanya ada pakaian dalam yang menyelimuti tubuh indah itu. Tak dipungkiri jika dua buah milik Kyungsoo terpampang jelas didepan mata Jongin.

"Astaga apakah mereka gila?!" Teriak Jongin saat dia menyadari keadaannya sekarang.

Seperti yang terlihat sekarang. Sepertinya para penjahat itu telah melucuti pakaian Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"Eumhh…" Gumam Kyungsoo dan terbangun dari pingsannya.

"J-jonginh, khita dimhanha?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kehabisan nafas karena keringat yang terus mengalir keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau juga tidak memakai bajumu." Jawab Jongin tapi tidak menatap Kyungsoo karena sedang menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya.

"Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?" Pekik Kyungsoo yang Shock melihat dirinya dan Jongin yang di ikat dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

.

"Sudah mendapat informasi tentang Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin?" Tanya Jendral Park panik.

"Belum pak, kami masih mencari jejak-jejak mereka. Tetapi menurut informasi yang kami dapat, prajurit Do Kyungsoo sedang sakit, kemungkinan besar dia pingsan dan diculik oleh kawanan penjahat tersebut." Jelas prajurit Kim –Taehyun-.

"Jika seperti itu kerahkan seluruh pasukan! Cek setiap sudut hutan! Kita tidak bisa membuat kesalahann yang kedua!" Perintah Jendral Park.

"Siap pak."

"Tenanglah Do Yunho -Ayah Kyungsoo-."

"Kami akan menemukannya."

.

"Selamat datang." Terdengar sebuah suara yang menggema diruangan itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Bentak Jongin.

"Sepertinya hari ini panas mari kita nyalakan pendingin ruangannya." Lanjut suara itu lagi.

"Yak siapa disana?! Dasar kau bajingan!" Umpat Kyungsoo dan menangis.

"Ohh tenang gadis manis, kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Kami hanya akan memainkan kalian seperti boneka..."

"Dan membunuh kalian perlahan-lahan." Akhir suara itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ke lima pendingin ruangan yang ada di gudang itu menyala, hingga membuat hawa di ruangan itu sangat dingin, ditambah cuaca malam hari yang ingin memasuki musim dingin.

"J-jonginhh-sshihh…" Sahut Kyungsoo kepada Jongin.

"I-iya?" Jawab Jongin.

"De-dingin." Balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>#AuthorNote<p>

-Main cast hari ini adalah Kim Jongin yeeyyy…

-Jongdae epriwan!.

-Ide mentoq permisah.

-Jujur sekarang aku sekarang susah banget bayangin Kyungsoo GS, gatau kenapa kayaknya Kyungsoo makin kesini makin manly aja. Baekhyun juga.

-Kenapa kalo aku baca ff pasti bagian dialog Xiumin selalu "Kau berhutang cerita padaku." Apakah pada janjian? /oke skip/

-MAKASIH YANG MAU RIPIW SAMA FAV TERUS POLLOW AILAPYAH :***

-Last word

-Review Juseyooo…

~Bye


End file.
